Lost in Vegas
by ElZacharie
Summary: Kmeme prompt: I'd love to see Vega and FemShep having this casual view of sex, they are just blowing off steam. So, when the reapers are dead and the galaxy is slowing getting back on its feet, they keep going at it under the pretense of "blowing off some steam".
1. Chapter 1

The first thing that ran through Vega's head was how much his head hurt. It was obviously a hangover, but there was more to it. Delicately, he pressed his fingers at the top of his skull and pushed down, earning him a pained hiss. That was going to be a nasty bruise.

The second thing was, where the hell am I? He looked around the room, catching the glare of the aquarium. Shepard's quarters. Okay, that was not too unusual, he'd done that once or twice before the Reapers had been destroyed.

"Hey, EDI? What happened last night?" His voice was groggy and slurred to the point he could barely understand himself.

EDI took a moment to answer. "You and Commander Shepard went to Afterlife and came back drunk after many hours there. You took her to her quarters and proceeded to have intercourse with her." A pause, then she added, "Would you like me to relay the events to you, lieutenant?"

James grabbed his head and rubbed his temples. "Send a recording of it to my omnitool," he answered. "I'll watch it later."

EDI logged him out and he fell back onto the bed with a groan and a thump. What a hell of a night it must've been. Lately, they'd decided to become friends with benefits: I fuck you, you fuck me, we're both happy.

He was very happy with this decision.

"I see your finally awake, meatsicle," a perfect voice teased from the doorway to the bathroom. James lifted his head to find Shepard standing there, dressed in a bathrobe and skin gleaming with soap and water. He smiled groggily and lifted himself from the bed. "God, I thought you'd never wake up."

James shrugged and stood up, not realizing the fact he had no clothes on. "I spare you no apologies, ni a peque a. Besides, you didn't wake me up before you got in the shower, so I think we're even."

That earned him a laugh that made his cock twitch. Shepard closed in on him and began grinding her back against his chest and other places. "Aw, c'mon. Not even for little old me?" she whined. Obviously, something must have reacted to her touch because she laughed at him. "I thought so. You might want to get that taken care of and dressed, we're touching down on the Citadel soon."

"The Citadel?" James thought aloud. "What's going on there that's so important?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she headed to the terminal holding her clothing in storage. "We're all getting medals, dumbass. You know, for saving the universe from the Reapers? Jesus, how hard did that beam hurt you?"

"Maybe it's the giant bruise on my head," he pointed out.

"Oh right," she chuckled. "Forgot about that. I rode you pretty goddamn hard last night."

"I'll have to make it up to you double that." With that, James gathered his clothes and left the room, grinning to himself.

He just got laid by Commander Shepard, and he wanted to tell the whole damn world.

The ritual itself was pretty boring. All it consisted of was the Council kissing Shepard's beautiful ass. He should be kissing Shepard's ass, not them, he thought with a grin. Oh man, she would love that, especially if he started mimicking on of their voices. 'Oh, Shepard, how ever could we thank you? Oh, Shepard, it's not like we haven't hindered you every step of the way!"

When it was his turn to recieve his medals, he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. They gave him an odd look, but continued nonetheless.

After an hour or so, the damn thing was finally over. Shepard had him keep the paparazzi at bay as she guided the crew to Purgatory, where she'd rented out the entire place for the night. He knew she just wanted to get drunk and laid again, so why not bring the whole crew out with her?

Once they arrived and made sure everyone was happy, Shepard was in a drinking battle with Garrus. They had invited him, but he declined. He had something very important he wanted to do.

Slipping into the farthest back booth, James pulled up his omnitool and brought up the video that EDI had sent to him, bless her mechanical heart.

The noises of the club were drowned out by his earpiece as he began the video...

"Oh fuck!" Shepard cried as James lifted her up by her thighs and rammed her against the back wall of the elevator, grinding himself into her. Dios, she was so fucking wet, even through her civvies. "Just like that!"

Vega grinned bit her neck, causing her to moan. The elevator dinged and he carried her out and into her room, guiding them to the bed. Just as they fell onto the cot, James was flipped onto his back, pressed against the headboard and having his clothes torn of by the almighty Commander Shepard.

All he wanted to do was admire the body before him; breasts bouncing around as she moved, that lustful look in her eyes, and those seemingly delicate fingers that could kill with a single flick. By God, he wanted all of her to himself, even if he would never admit it.

In the blink of an eye, Shepard had completely undressed James, letting his cock stand proud. She began undressing herself as if she were dancing, although much better and hotter than on the dancefloor.

Vega did not have to wait long to be serviced again. His mouth opened wide with pleasure as she took him to the hilt and rode him mercilessly, ramming his head into the wooden board.

Shepard leaned in close and began to whisper in his ear all the things she wanted to do to him, twisting his nipples all the while. He didn't catch most of it, but the thought was enough to put him on edge.

"You fucking like that, huh?" she crooned, thrusting for emphasis. He wanted to scream, but, knowing the fact they weren't alone in the ship, he bit his hand and nodded with a muffled groan. "I thought so, you fucking slut. I wonder how I could make you just cum all over yourself. Wouldn't that be fucking hot? Yeah, I fucking thought so, you dirty birdy."

Vega's eyes were rolling back into his head with ectasy and could feel himself ready to burst. Shepard seemed to notice this, because she began riding him even harder (which he almost though impossible) and screamed his name as they both came in complete synchronization.

The commander rolled off of James after a few minutes, breathing hard and grinning wide. He'd already fallen asleep, having exhausted all of his energy. Shepard turned towards him and whispered something inaudible in his ear before getting up and disappearing into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The lieutenant was blushing by the end of the recording, the memories coming back with high definition clarity. Vega practically jumped from the booth and started to make his way to the Normandy when somebody caught his arm.

"Veba!" Shepard yelled as he turned to face her. The woman was stumbling from side to side, barely able to keep her head from rolling on her neck as he watched her. "Don... don you DARE leave... without giving me HIC a dance!"

"That's why you should've ordered strippers, commander," he replied before turning away. The strong hand yanked him around into Shepard's brace again, smiling with lidded eyes. "You're drunk, Lola."

"And you're clothed!" she hiccuped, then added with a husky voice in his ear, "Not the way I like it."

Vega rolled his eyes at her, but knew this argument was going nowhere. Besides, Shepard would probably fall asleep in the middle of it and he could go back to his cot and sleep. The commander dragged him into the lounge, where a group of the female and male crew members had come together, grinning as they watched them approach.

Shepard fell back into a chair and clapped her hands, signalling him to begin. Vega sighed to himself and placed both legs over her lap, barely standing up, and began to dance. The crew cheered and started through creds at him, much to his annoyance.

However, when Vega caught the commander's eyes, full of lust and pride, he couldn't help but smile at her. He rolled his hips at her, beginning to touch her arms lightly. What he was doing became less than a lap dance; it was almost as if he were claiming her as his own.

Soon enough, though, Shepard fell asleep and James felt his heart beat erractically with a strange feeling. Picking up the commander, much to the disappointment of the bystanders, Vega carried her in his arms to the Normandy.

By the time they made it to her quarter's, Shepard was shivering despite the warm air. At closer inspection, James could see the sweat sliding down her forehead and the furrow in her brow. He safely assumed she was having a nightmare and tucked her into the bed before sliding in next to her.

When his body wrapped around hers, the shivering stopped.

It became a regular thing for him, sleeping in Shepard's quarters. She had admitted to having nightmares and the when he held her they seemed to go away. Then when she started throwing up a month later, and that's when his own troubles began.

Shepard groaned over the toilet as James held back her hair, trying to soothe her. After a few more pukes, she was able to stand on shaky feet. Vega took her in his arms just as EDI spoke up.

"Shepard," the AI said through the intercom. "Doctor Chakwas and I have gone through your urine, as you asked, and I have found the cause."

"Well?" she prompted as James led her back to the bed, where his famous heuvos rancheros waited. "Is it bad?"

"I'm afraid you will not take the news well, especially with the lieutenant in the proximity of your fists."

"And what exactly is this information?" she replied angrily, fingers curling into fists.

"You are pregnant, Shepard."

Before Vega could react, he was sprawled on the floor with a bloody nose. Shepard stood over him, knees wobbling, fists clenched with blood splattered over them, and eyes filled with anger. He shrank back in fear, despite being way stronger than her. Nobody fucked with Shepard when she was angry.

She roared and began to speak, emphasising each word with hit.

"You. Mother. Fucking. ASSHOLE!"

In that short span, he was already bleeding quite profusely, but nothing that medigel couldn't fix. Shepard paced the room, building up rage, before falling onto the bed, sobbing quietly.

Wiping the blood off his face with his arm, James cautiously sat next to Shepard, pain and regret in his own eyes. "I-"

"Fuck you," was all she said. Instead of upsetting her further, Vega engulfed her with his arms. Shepard began to cry into his chest as he began to sing an old Earth tune in Spanish to her. Soon enough, she calmed down and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled as she wiped at the blood still on James' face.

"You really shouldn't be," the lieutenant sighed. "I should've had the sense to put a condom on."

"Don't blame yourself, meatsicle."

They shared a light chuckle at that, before lying down on the couch and entwining into each other's arms, the commander's head on his chest.

"Hey, Vega?"

"Yeah, Lola?"

"I have to visit my mom tomorrow."

James lifted his head to look at her, brow raised. "And you want me to come with you?"

Shepard made a faux gun with her and shot into the air, mouthing the word 'bang'. "Right on target, lieutenant."

His head fell back onto the armrest and he began to stroke her bright red hair behind her ear.

"Does she... does she know about us?" he blurted before thinking after a long span of silence.

Shepard hesitated before speaking. "I don't think that was in the deal, Vega."

"Oh."

"No, no she doesn't. She's never met any of my crew. I try to keep work and home seperate."

"I understand. I do too."

But he didn't, not what he was thinking about. He had wanted everyone to know he had slept with the commander... but not like this.


	3. Chapter 3

"So build a career out of doing the impossible but you can't seem to comprehend the simple use of a condom?"

The moment the door opened, James knew he was in trouble. Hannah Shepard had been told earlier about Shepard's condition through messages, she had told her daughter to bring James and that she would give her a piece of her mind later on the colony she'd settled in, Mindoir.

Shepard made him go shopping with her for a suit, as he hadn't had any formal wear since high school. Vega decided to go with a nice gray tux and a red tie, which he had to have Shepard help him with due to his large, ungraceful fingers.

The commander rolled her eyes at her mother as Hannah's gaze traveled over to him. Not sure of what to do, he stilled in parade rest, hands behind his back. The admiral smirked and gave him a look of approval before turning to go back inside.

"At least he's handsome," Hannah muttered a little too loudly and chuckled. James blushed as the commander cried out, "Mother!"

Shepard scowled and yanked James inside, who stumbled over his feet trying to keep up. Hannah guided them to the tiny dinner table, where an elaborate feast had been made and had James salivating. It had been forever since he had homemade food that wasn't created with Alliance rations and he was ravenous for the taste.

Vega helped seat Shepard, causing her to roll her eyes (he always did that, couldn't get enough of that reaction), and sat himself down before folding his hands in prayer. He was met with silence. Opening his eyes, Vega found that the Shepards had already started eating and were staring at him curiously.

They stayed like that for a while, eyes darting back and forth, before Shepard spoke up. "You're... Christian?"

Vega nodded. Hannah smiled warmly and put down her fork. "I'm so sorry, lieutenant! I just assumed-"

"It's fine," James assured her. "I shouldn't have imposed."

"Nonsense!" the admiral cried. "We'll pray with you, won't we, honey?"

Shepard sat in her chair stiffly, staring at him. "I said," Hannah repeated with a firm voice. "We'll pray with you."

Whatever had overcome her, the commander snapped out of it abruptly and answered her mother with a, "Yeah, yeah, sure."

They held hands across the small table and Hannah began the prayer.

"Dear Lord, we are gathered here today after a long and bloody war, thankful for your guidance through it all. I want to thank you for the food on this table and for the people with me tonight. We ask you to bless the newest members of our family and place by your side my husband Daniel and my son John. Amen."

When James' eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Shepard's deathly pale face. Her hand had been placed over her stomach, as if she were hungry. He and Hannah had begun to dig into the food when Shepard excused herself to the bathroom.

Without thinking, James jumped to his feet at the slam of a door and followed it down to the source. He found himself at the end of a hallway filled with pictures, trying to open a locked door.

"Shepard?" he called, rattling the handle. "Commander, are you alright?"

"Go away!" came the reply. He could vaguely hear the sound of sobbing coming from inside. Out of options, Vega stepped back and ran into the door with his shoulder, breaking the lock.

James stumbled into the room, surrounded by a cornucopia of paintings. They were all done by hand, filling up every part of all the walls except the one before him. The paintings were of planets and ships and relays and aliens, all the things a spacer would've seen growing up. Shepard herself lay on her stomach, sitting on a queen-sized bed with sheets charting the Earth's constellations against the back wall, stifling her sobs against a pillow.

Hannah had snuck up behind him and pushed him forward lightly, a smile at her lips. "Go to her," she whispered in his ear. "Jane needs all the support she can get right now."

Jane. Her name was Jane. This is something he'd never known.

The lieutenant did as Hannah said and sat on the edge of the bed. The admiral closed the door lightly behind her, footsteps fading as she went about her own business.

"Lola."

Shepard let out a sob.

"I'm going to speak to you now, Lola, and I want you to listen. Are you going to listen?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm going to tell you about mi hermano. Mi hermano... dios, how do I describe that man? He was absolutely loco, like a male version of you. Well, John- that's his name- John fell in love with this beautiful asari maiden. And she loved him too, but her mother... let's just say she was one crazy bitch. Hated John, hated humans in general. Not uncommon, but y'know.

"So, that loco bastard and his lover decide to elope and move to Earth, where her mother would never think to look. Got married and lived with mi abuela, all that good stuff. Then, well, then she got pregnant. Neither of them knew what the hell to do about it, as excited as they were, so abuela suggests they go see the mother and try to get her advice.

"For once in his life, John takes the advice given to him. They go to Thessia and meet up with her mother. When she sees him, she's on him in a flash, ready to kill him. His wife cries out and she looks towards her... and she just picks John up, walks over to her daughter, and starts crying in joy. All she ever wanted was to make her daughter happy and have grandchildren, and she got her wish."

James sighed, hanging his head. "I dunno where I'm going with this anymore. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm like John, in a way. Kick me out, keep me here, do whatever you want; I will always be here for you and the baby. No matter what."

The commander made no noise nor movement. James turned around to find she had been lulled asleep. He smiled wearily and began to sing to her the same song he had before.


	4. Chapter 4

"So... what is this? Your relationship, I mean."

"I dunno, ma'am-"

"Please, honey, call me Hannah. You're going to be the father of my grandchild anyway."

"Alright ma'am- I mean, Hannah. I'm not sure what it is. At first we were just... y'know, because of all the stress. We promised each other we wouldn't get attached. But..."

"But...?"

"I- I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, let's change the subject. That song you were singing earlier, may I ask what it was?"

"It's the song my brother sung to my niece."

"You have a beautiful voice, Mr. Vega."

"Please, Hannah, call me James."

They share forced laughter.

"Honestly, I wanted to beat the shit out of you when I heard the news."

"I'd be frightened had I known. Your family knows how to pack a punch. I'm going to feel sorry for Lola when the baby starts kicking."

"Lola? Such a pretty name, even if it is a nickname."

"Gracias."

"What do you think the baby's gender will be."

"Not sure. A girl would be nice, but I think we all know she'd turn out like all the beautiful women in this family: sweet on the outside but a diablo on the inside."

"Ha! You know how to work your way into a woman's heart, that's for sure."

Silence spans between the both of them as they contemplate the constellations. The young man feels he should be smoking a pipe and the older woman knitting.

"What will you do if something happens to Jane, but the baby is alive?"

"Then I'll take care of the baby myself. But I will always hate myself for letting whatever happened to the commander happen."

"You are good man, Vega."

From inside, Jane Shepard clamps her hand over her mouth to keep her sobs from being heard once more.

Ever since they got back from the Normandy, Shepard had been deliberately avoiding Vega outside her quarters. She refused to address the matter and acted as if he did not exist at all. Something pained him about this, but he was not sure what.

A week later, the crew decided to have Poker Night. Vega dominated at these things, mainly because he knew the best ways to cheat, but tonight his heart just wasn't in it. He played the cards he was dealt, not even bothering to look at them.

"All right," Kaidan spoke up after the 10th hand, slamming his hand on the round table. "Something's wrong with you, Vega. If I, of all people, can beat you at poker, you obviously aren't right in the head."

The lieutenant shrugged, sipping at his tequlia. Joker rolled his eyes and Garrus tapped his talons against Tali's thigh. If he glanced over at them, James swore he could see Sparks blushing beneath her visor.

"Nothing's wrong," Vega replied, avoiding eye contact. "Shit's swell as ever."

"Right," Joker quipped. "And I have the legs of Hercules. Come on, man, what's up with you these days? Even Javik is feeling sorry for you."

Javik growled loudly from the other side of the table, making Liara bite back a laugh. "I do not pity him. In my cycle, he would have been executed for what he has done." When James stared at him with wide eyes, Javik smirked. "Do not be surprised, primitive. I can smell your pheromones a mile away, and Shepard's even farther."

The table glanced back and forth from each other, looking for answers no one had. James regarded them all with stony eyes and silence fell upon the table.

A few moments later, Vega stood and left the room, heading for his usual haunt in the cargo bay.

When the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, the first thing he noticed was the fact that a blushing Cortez nearly bowling him over trying to reach the lift before the doors could close on him. He'd have a chat about that later, he was sure.

"Oh Christ!" a sultry voice moaned from his spot. A shudder ran through Vega's spine and he froze in place. "Goddamnit, goddamnit!"

That voice could only be Shepard's, especially with that potty mouth. With stealth, James headed towards the noise and placed his back against the crates, trying to peek around the corner.

In his little hideout, Shepard had layed herself on his workbench, guns strewn across the ground, naked as the day she was born. Letting his eyes stray down, he noticed that she was pushing something inside herself and could vaguely here the buzz of a machine.

Holy crap, she was using a vibrator!

James' cock sprang to life as his face flushed with embarassment. He shouldn't be here, he thought. He should've stayed upstair with the others, drinking til he passed out. But, God, he couldn't take his eyes off her. It was as if Aphrodite had shown up out of nowhere and started pleasuring herself in front of him!

He barely had time to take in the sight of the commander, so strange outside her calm facade, before she screamed and came. Shepard let herself fall onto the bench, vibrator still working inside of her, moaning someone's name. No, wait- she was saying his name.

"James," came her strangled gasps. "Oh fuck, James, just fucking take me, please!"

The lieutenant's mouth watered at the sight and he let himself come out from hiding before he knew what he was doing. Shepard opened her eyes at the sound of his footsteps, a smile on her tired face.

"I knew you'd come," she rasped.

He grinned, taking off his clothing with torturing slowness. "I'm like that, Lola. Just keep callin' and I'll come runnin'."

"Just, ugh, get over here!" Shepard cried. "I fucking need that cock!"

Vega, fully naked, tsked at her. "Ah ah ah. What's the magic word?" he teased with a smirk, climbing on top of the commander.

"Please!" she screamed. "Please, please, oh my fucking God, please!"

James mulled it over for a moment, fingers ghosting over her clit. He then shrugged, pushed aside the vibrator with his fingers (it wasn't very big, but it was long) and pushed himself slowly inside.

Shepard gasped as he began to gently rock his hips into her, humming his approval to the feeling of the vibrator against his own length. The lieutenant leaned over to bite his lover's neck, kissing the abused skin when he was through with that particular spot.

"So, commander," James began, lightly grabbing her hair. "How many cocks have you had in you back in your day? I bet you're one dirty fucking whore."

"S-six!" she groaned. He tugged at her hair. "Six cocks! Not including yours!"

"Six, huh?" he rumbled, jealousy dropping like a rock into his stomach. "No one I would no, would I? Or have you fucked all the men you find attractive on this ship? I bet you have."

"N-no," she rasped, a smile of bliss on her face. "O-only Garrus a-and Kaidan."

He raised his eyebrows, trying to hide his inner horror. "How good were they? Describe them to me."

"Gar- ah! Garrus took me against the aquarium! We went for hours with breaks. Kaidan and I had each other in the first N-Normandy! I was pregnant when I-"

They both stop what they're doing, staring wide-eyed at each other. The vibrator still buzzes inside of the commander. With shaky fingers, Shepard calls up her omnitool turns it off. James isn't sure what to do or what to say, so he stays there, still inside of her, mind reeling.

"You were pregnant before?"


	5. Chapter 5

It takes them a few minutes to compose themselves before getting off one another and getting dressed. They quietly agree to talk in the captain's quarters, leaving the cargo bay a mess. The elevator ride is tense and silent, and James begins to reach for Shepard's hand before letting it fall back to his side. Instead, Shepard took his hand and squeezed it gently. James looked down at the floor, guilty, as the door slid open.

The commander guided him to the couch and sat him down before she went to retrieve some tequila from the fridge by her desk (a new addition, one of his own touches). He watched the pendelum of her hips sway before looking away, filled with guilt.

When she came back, she held a glass of apple cider and a bottle of cerveza for him, which he took with slight hesitation. Shepard sat beside him, as tense as him, both of them drinking in silence.

"I'm sorry," were her first words after what felt like hours to the both of them.

"I was supposed to say that," James replied numbly, barely tasting the beer on his tongue.

"But-"

"No buts," he interrupted. Then he smirked and added, "Only your butt."

Shepard looked at him, and by God, did she grin at him, that laugh sending shivers down his spine. "God, you meatsicle! I was trying to be polite!"

Vega turned his smirk to her, instinctively wrapping his arm around her waist. When he realized what he had done, he pulled away, only to find Shepard nuzzling into him. They sat like that for a while, the once terse mood now broken.

"Would you like to know?" Shepard asked after finishing her glass.

"About Kaidan? Or your first pregnancy." Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could sit through either. "All right then."

"Kaidan... Kaidan was the first man I fell in love with. The four guys before him... they were just pawns in my conquering of the world. Just random nobodies I never gave a second thought to. But, Kaidan... when he spoke, you listened. Listened to that beautiful voice coming from between those handsome lips. God, sometimes I wonder if I'm still over him."

She sighs, setting the glass on the side table and lies on his chest. "It was the night before Ilos, and we said we loved each other. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, y'know? We had such a great night together, and every day after that was like a dream. I really thought I'd found my soul mate The day I found out I was pregnant, I was so excited. We'd been engaged for a few months then and I couldn't wait to tell him. Our own child.

"As it turns out, that was also the day I died. When I came back in that Cerberus laboratory without the warmth of life inside me... I nearly flipped. But, knowing Kaidan was alive and out there kept me going. The idea that he still loved me. Horizon was possibly one of the worst days of my life.

"It was like being left at the altar, only your groom-to-be came out to tell it to your face that he didn't love you anymore. It felt like a punch in the face when you're already beaten beyond recognition. So- James, you're choking me."

James had tightened his arms around Shepard and pressed her close to his chest, nose in her hair as he stroked her jawline. Blushing, James let go of the commander, opting to keep his arm loosely around her waist.

Shepard chuckled at the show of affection. "You've gotten handsy, haven't you, Vega?"

The young man turned away, face red as an apple, and slipped his arm away. The commander rolled her eyes at him and sat on his lap, leaning her body against his shoulder. "You are a very inticing man, lieutenant," she quipped, running her fingertips through his mohawk. "I've actually recieved messages asking for your hand in marriage." She chuckles. "Don't know how they were able to contact me in the first place, but the way it worked."

Shepard drew her finger down across his jawline, tracing the scars that bespeckled his skin. "How come you've never found a girl to settle down with?"

"I should be asking the same of you," James chided, placing the cerveza onto the stand next to him.

"Hush," the commander whispered. "This is about you."

James rolled his eyes, but began to ponder the question. "I dunno. I always had the idea that I would get out of the slums and marry a princess or something. They called me the caballero de brillante armadura- knight in shining armor- in my old neighborhood back on Earth. I used to pretend that all the girls on my street were princesses, so I treated them like so and kept the other kids from bullying them."

"That's sweet," Shepard whispered, rubbing her fingers across his chin. "I can imagine you doing that- riding up in bright armor to save some beautiful princess."

"Haha, yeah," he smiled, then continued. "There was this one girl, though. Sierra. Ay dios mio, she was beautiful. Her eyes were like the stars themselves. We went everywhere together, told each other everything. When she told me she wanted to join the Alliance, I told her I would too so that I could fight by her side." Vega's eyes glisten lightly with tears as he recalls the memory. "She laughed at that, then she kissed me for the first time. She was the first girl I ever had in bed, and I swore she would've been my last, if not for her uncle."

Shepard had stopped tracing lines on his skin, opting instead to hold his hand with the one not draped over his shoulders. She watched his every move like a hawk, taking it all in.

"Her uncle... Jesus, he was a bastard. After her parents died, he came into the picture. Began to beat her and all sorts of shit. He liked me, sure, but I wasn't anything special to a guy like him. Big, tough cabrón, never went back on his words. Sierra used to come to school with black eyes and shit, and no one would ask about it. Shit happened to those who did, and we never saw them again.

"The last time I saw her was before I was shipped out to the Alliance to be trained. We were, well, y'know, and he walked in on us. Sierra screamed and I was pushed to the ground, and he just... just beats the hell out her. So I grabbed a switchblade and stabbed him, right in the spine. Poor cabrón never walked again. When we called the cops and shit, I wasn't sure what happened. Sierra was taken into protective custody and I never heard from her again."

Shepard regarded him carefully, so quiet that he'd almost forgotten she was there. "I guess we're all fucked up on this ship," she whispered, planting a light kiss on his cheek. The commander disentangled herself from his lap, using her omnitool to have the radio in her room play the sound of rain.

"I love you, commander," James blurted. Shepard froze in her tracks.

"I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Expect more than one chapter today.

* * *

James and Shepard are both screaming. Joker and the crew listens with stifled laughter. The lovebirds accidentally turned on the comms again.

"You're pregnant!"

"Great observation, Holmes!"

"You're huge!"

"You think I just woke up and thought, 'hey, I'm gonna inflate myself with a child'?!"

"You've got a fuckin' baby inside of you! How am I not supposed to be surprised?!"

Everyone but Javik is keeled over laughing, but Joker swears he can see a smile on his face. Kaidan's biotics are flaring wildly and he saw Allers trying record the entire conversation, but no one could care less. Someone snorted in the crowd and was greeted by the sound of shushing.

"You can thank your own goddamn self for that!"

"What are you, Octomom?"

"I swear to God, if I am pregnant with more than one child, I will rip you in half!"

"I think the baby's going to do that to you first!"

"Uh, commander?" Joker is forced to break in. The crew was getting too loud and restless, and they were already at the Citadel, waiting for their shore leave to begin. "I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but we've arrived, and you still have your appointment with the doctor."

Silence from the other end, then Shepard says, "How long have you been listening to us, Joker?"

The crowd goes still. "EDI needs me to run diagnostics," he replied hurriedly, shooing away the bystanders. "Gotta go!"

"This is fucking ridiculous, Vega," Shepard whispered, pouting beneath the hood of her jacket. They sat in the waiting room of Huerta, impatiently waiting for their name to be called. "Who gives a shit if I'm pregnant."

"The press, paparrazi, Kalisah," James reminded her, keeping vigilant for any of the aforementioned. Some unknown person outside of the Normandy (both had threatened terrible things to the crew if they let the press know, although none of them had the idea) had tipped off some tabloid that the great Commander Shepard was having a baby. She kept getting messages of fans and journalists trying to get the real scoop, so much that she was forced to disguise herself as a completely different person if she wanted to leave the Normandy.

Shepard groaned in frustration, trying to smooth her shirt over her already bulging belly. James had Liara and Traynor dress her up as a civilian woman, taking no expense on her part. She reminded him of one of those maternity models, only so much more elegant and real. Shepard dressed in a black t-shirt that clung tightly to her body and jeans that did the same to her hips. The only item the commander had been allowed to add was her N7 hoodie, something she hadn't been able to wear since signing onto the Normandy.

"I still don't get why I have to be in disguise," she huffed again.

"How do you think the public will react when their great military hero is pregnant out of wedlock?" he explained for the millionth time. He noticed Shepard quietly mocking his answer as he spoke it. "They will go fucking crazy and the Alliance will have to retire us because it will become some stupid, major scandal."

Shepard pouted harder and crossed her hands over her chest. James smiled and kissed her nose from his seat, just as a nurse came out with a clipboard and called out Vega's name. The couple rose from their chairs, the commander having to rely on James for assistance.

They were led into one of the back rooms, windows covered by shades, and greeted the doctor.

"Hello commander, lieutenant." Chakwas smiled with the warmth of a woman who had seen all her children grow up before her eyes. "I must say, it's lovely to see you two again."

After some time aboard the Normandy, Doctor Chakwas found that she was need back in Huerta to help with the shortage of doctors. Seeing as the Normandy would not see action for some time, Shepard relieved her of her duties.

"More like the three of us," Shepard scoffed and attempted to hop up onto the bed herself. After a few valiant tries, she gave up and had James do it for her.

Once seated, Chakwas set to work on setting up the sonogram. James' eyes were fixed on the commander's stomach, watching it rise slowly with each breath. He felt pride swell up in chest with the idea that Shepard was his, even if she hadn't returned his affections.

"That's strange," the doctor murmured, squinting at the machine's screen, tearing Vega from his thoughts.

Shepard's breath caught and she took James' hand, squeezing the life out of it. The lieutenant placed his other hand over her's, stroking her knuckles. Chakwas slid the device across the commander's belly, pausing at random intervals.

"Well, well, well," the doctor finally said, a smile in her voice, and turned back to the couple. "Looks like it's more than one little one in there!"

The hand in his own turned from fear to rage, digging its claw into his skin, but he didn't mind. "How many," Shepard asked between gritted teeth, eyes closed.

Chakwas glanced between them before answering.

"Triplets!?" Shepard shrieked, pulling James to her face by grabbing his shirt. "You gave me fucking triplets?"

Chakwas made a move to try and defuse the situation, but the commander's glare put her back in place. James gulped, eyes wide in fear and inappropiate arousal. God, what the fuck was wrong with?

Shepard threw James back and, with some effort, stood up and burst through the door. Chakwas glanced at him, eyes filled with pity he did not deserve, before running after the commander. It took a moment for the lieutenant to recover himself and force himself to leave the room, despite his wish to never see the light of day again.

With a deep breath, James opened the door...


	7. Chapter 7

Outside the room was chaos. The paparazzi had stormed into the hospital and were yelling questions and taking pictures of a crying Shepard on her hands and feet. The nurses and other doctors were trying to get the intruders outside, but were having no luck. Chakwas was trying to hide the commander while comforting her. When he stepped out of the room, the doctor looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to do something.

A shot fired into the air, quieting the entire hospital. The shot was concussive, but still rang inside the small corridor they were in. James popped the heat sink of the pistol, eyes scanning the crowd.

"Alright, puta de madres," he called, taking slow and steady steps forward. All eyes were on him, watching his movements warily. "I have a few questions for you all, and I expect them to be answered, or someone is gonna get hurt. Understand?"

The crowd murmured their agreement. "Good. Now-" he pointed at a random reporter with his free hand- "who tipped you all off?"

A silence hung over the crowd. James pointed the pistol at them and someone finally spoke up.

"I did!" a small voice cried. A man with bleach blonde hair came forward, wringing his hands nervously. "I- I didn't mean to. I heard that it might've happened, so I did some digging, and it turned out to be true. I told my wife the news and that I was going to come here to say congratulations, but I guess she told the press..."

"And you are...?"

"Conrad Verner," Shepard answered for him. "My number one fan."

"Well, Conrad-" James placed his pistol back into the waist of his pants, walking towards the man. "We appreciate your fucking kindness, but did you really think that if we wanted people to know, we would've told 'em? Hmm?"

By now, the two men stood face to face. Conrad looked as if he were about to piss himself, and probably would if Vega were to whisper boo in his ear. "You get me, cabrón?" Conrad nodded so hard he could've been a bobblehead. "Now get the fuck out of here, and stay away from the commander," James said in the most menacing tone he could muster, then turned to the crowd as Verner ran for his life. "That goes for all you putas! I find you bother Commander Shepard again, and you'll have to deal with me and my fists."

The crowd dispersed before Vega turned around to Shepard. Chakwas had gotten her to her feet and cleaned the commander's face of tears. When their eyes met, Shepard was grinning stupidly.

"You really are a knight in shining armor, meatsicle," was all she whispered as she stepped forward and hugged him, unable to wrap her arms around him entirely.

"Only for you, Lola," he replied, stroking her hair. "Only for you."

They decided to reserve a private room in a nice hotel, filled with luxury items like a hot tub and a full bar for humans and other races. Instead of going for the wine himself, Vega brought them both two wine glasses filled with apple cider (he'd learned that it had been a childhood favourite for her) while Shepard heated up the tub.

It was amazing to him that she was already 6 months into her pregnancy, that they'd stuck together for so long. He set the apple cider next to the datapads filled with tabloid news on her pregnancy, on the edge of the hot tub that had a holographic window, giving them a view of the bustling Citadel, already rebuilt after a long, hard year.

Shepard wore an N7 bikini she'd recently bought on the extranet, apparently the same design worn by a Fornax model who looked like her. The tub was filled to the brim with bubbles that smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, two flavors she also liked, rising as she slipped into the water with a delighted hum.

James smiled as he joined her, wearing a simple black bathing suit. He wasn't sure why they decided to wear them into the bath, but he wasn't going to argue- he was happy just to be there with her.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked as he handed her a glass.

"Kalisah's article on us. She's saying we're engaged."

"Really now? That surprises me. Usually she's making you out for the Devil himself."

She nodded, a smile on her face, and put down the datapad. Raising her glass, she crowed, "To Kalisah!"

James raised his glass to the commander's, grinning, and chugged it down with her. He then refilled the glasses as Shepard put her swollen feet on his lap and her omni-tool pinged with an incoming call.

"Hey, mom!" Shepard cried when her mother's face came up on the screen. The lieutenant set to work on massaging her feet, studying them carefully. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. I'm worried about you, however," Hannah replied. James started pulling at the commander's toes, crackling as the knots in them came undone. "I can't trust tabloids for reliable news, you know."

"I'm sorry," Shepard groaned, rolling her eyes. "I've been busy trying to keep the paparazzi off my ass-"

"What a fine ass it is, too," James murmured, making her chuckle.

"Is there someone there with you?"

"Just the masseuse, mom," she replied, biting her lip to hide a smile.

"Uh-huh. Well, the papers are saying that it's triplets. Is it true?"

"Yep. Sure i- ah! Is!" she gasped as Vega leaned over, taking her big toe into his mouth while working his magic on her heel.

"Well, well!" Hannah smiled. "That young man is sure a miracle worker, don't you think? Aren't you excited?"

Shepard nodded furiously, biting her tongue to hold back a moan.

"Where is James, anyhow?"

"I-in the other room. He- ooh- he's getting a massage too. We're at a h-hotel for the week, while on shore leave!" James kissed her foot and raised her other leg out of the water, working his magic on it, too.

"Uh-huh. How's he holding up?"

"He-he's doing great! Just great!" Shepard moaned, closing her eyes. When James finished with her feet, her slid closer to her, just out of view of her omnitool's camera, and let his hand slide across her stomach and into her bikini bottom to finish his work.

"Okay then," Hannah replied skeptically. "Nothing new going on between you two?"

"No mom, nothing you wouldn't know about," the commander grunted, bucking her hips into his hand as he let a finger slide inside of her, looking for her clit. Soon enough, he found it and Shepard's eyes snapped open, mouth agape. "I-I gotta go! Really gotta go!"

"No way, Janey," the retired admiral scolded. "I haven't seen you for months now and I expect to have a damn conversation."

"Now is not the best time, I- ah ah ah! I'm serious!" Shepard cried, failing at holding back her lustful moans. When Hannah opened her mouth again, the commander cut off her comm and turned her omnitool to 'Do Not Disturb'.

James smirked, leaning in to bite her earlobe. "You're a total jackass," the commander moaned, wrapping a leg around his waist. "I can't believe you'd fucking do that, meatsicle."

Vega pulled back, mouth open in fake shock. "How could you Shepard?" he cried dramatically. "I thought you never doubted me!" Another finger pushed inside of her for effect, ripping a loud moan from her throat as his free hand caught her hip.

"Good lord," she whimpered, wriggling in his hold. "It's been too long since you've fucked me properly."

"Well," James smirked, moving onto her lap. He pulled away his hand from her hip and snapped, the hologram of the outside turning to a starry night on Earth and the lights dimming. "I'll have to make up for that tenfold, won't I?"

"You better asshole. But you better make that twelvefold, if I remember correctly."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"I can't believe you haven't fucked my brains out yet."

"Touché."


	8. Chapter 8

This time wasn't like any other time they'd spent like this- limbs tangling, mouths warping together, moans filling the air- without the sense of urgency that someone would catch them or that they had other things to do, but neither could place their finger on it.

James could feel Shepard's eyes and fingers ghosting over him, taking him in as if it were her first time ever being with another man. James let her flip him over so that she sat in his lap, erection happily awaiting for the woman he loved dearly.

Shepard guided his hands to the nape of her pelvis, moving his fingers to massage the knotted muscles. James took over for her, teasingly slow. The commander moaned and began to take off her top, letting it drop onto the floor with a plop.

Her breasts had grown exponetially and she often complained of the soreness they gave her. The lieutenant leaned forward and caught one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling them delicately. Shepard hummed in appreciation, holding onto his shoulders as she ground herself against his crotch.

Without a word, the lovers began to work off their bottom swimsuits, letting the articles of clothing drift to the other side of the tub. James lined himself up with her entrance, replacing his mouth on her nipple with his hands on both, kneading them gently with his fingers.

Shepard pushed herself down onto his erection, moaning as she took him to the hilt. James began to rock her with deliberate movements, her whimpering driving him to go even slower.

"Vega, say my name," she whispered to the air, eyes closed as she tightened herself around him and rocked upwards.

"Shepard," he groaned, nuzzling his nose against her chest.

"No, my name..."

"Lola?"

She shook her head, biting down on her lip. James looked up at her face, entranced by the freckles on her cheeks and the fiery red hair in her face.

"Jane," he tried once more. Shepard gasped, rewarding him by rocking herself against him faster.

"Say, it, damn it, say my fucking name."

And he did. He said it over and over and over again, unable to hear it over her increasing. Shepard- no, Jane- clawed at his shoulders and cried out when he caught up with her in speed.

"Jane Vega," he whispered. In that exact moment, Jane screamed his own name and came. He came just at the same time, the second time they were synced like that in their relationship, whispering what her name over and over. "Jane fucking Vega."

After a few moments of laying on each other's laps, Jane unsheathed him and he kissed her nose, getting out of the already cold tub.

"Hey, James?" came a strangled whisper. James stopped in his tracks.

"I love you, too."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Ms. Wong."

"Please, commander, call me Emily."

"Then call me Jane, Emily."

Emily Wong smiles at Shepard, glancing at her belly. She's afraid her aquaintance is going to burst, despite only being seven months along. Jane is leaning back in her seat, barely able to fit herself inside the small booth. They were in some fancy resturaunt, waiting for their drinks to come. Jane had gotten tired of the tabloids about her pregnancy and contacted Emily, the only reporter she really trusted, to set up an interview to dispel the rumors.

"So, Emily, what questions have you lined up for me?" Jane asks, wincing at a particularly rough kick in her abdomen.

"Just the usual: what you want us to know about the baby's daddy, how far along, et cetera," Emily rambled. "I can throw in some more interesting ones if you want; this is just the list they handed me."

"How about both? That'll spice things up a bit."

"All right then!" the reporter squealed, starting the recording. "First, the universe wants to know: who is the baby's daddy?"

"James Vega," Jane replied.

"Wait... that hunk- I mean, marine who guarded you during your time on Earth?"

Shepard nodded, blushing lightly.

"How long has your little affair been going on?"

"I would say since we first met..."

Emily grinned. "Okay, next question: rumors have it that you may be having twins, is this true?"

"It's not," Jane answered as their drinks were set in front of them. Apple cider for Jane (of course) and a martini for Emily.

"Oh, so just one baby?"

"No... I'm having triplets..." she corrected, unable to look her straight in the eye.

The reporter's mouth opened so wide that Jane couldn't resist laughing at the almost cartoonish sight. Emily closed her mouth with a shake of her head, stuttering over her next question. "Okay, any names for the kids?"

"Not sure yet. I was thinking of naming them after people from our family. If one of them is a girl, though, we're naming her Ashley, after my old friend."

"Right, Ashley Williams. She was a good soldier."

"Thank you, Emily. I'm glad you think so."

"Have you and your boyfriend thought of settling down to raise the children?"

"Boyfriend, huh?" Jane smiles, placing her right hand on the table. "I think we're more than two teenage lovebirds."

Something sparkled on Shepard's finger and, upon closer inspection, Emily saw it was an engagement ring. "It's beautiful!" she gasped. "It must've cost a fortune!"

"No," Jane replied, sipping at her cider. "It was passed down through his family. His grandmother sent it when James told her he wanted to buy me an engagement ring. You should see his, though," she added with a small smile. "It was my father's; fit him perfectly."

"I would love to, ma'am," Emily whispered, genuinely touched. The waiter came back to their table with their food and replacements for their drinks, asking if they needed anything as they dined.

"So," Jane grinned after they finished their plates. "Next question?"

"Of course." Emily brought up the list. "Last one on the boring list: will you continue your military career after your children are born?"

"No," she stated simply. Wong nodded, taking it as a cue not pursue it any further.

"Alright, now to the fun stuff. These questions will probably be sent to Fornax, by the way," the reporter warned. Shepard shrugged, motioning for her to continue. "Any tips for women hoping to have children?"

"Don't ever give up. That's all they need to know."

"Words to live by. Next question: what is your favourite position?"

"Reverse cowgirl."

"Ooh, that leads to my next question: do you prefer to top or bottom?"

"I'm almost never on bottom, honey."

The women share a laugh, clinking their glasses together.

"Alright, how about kinks? Got any?"

"I love a man who talks dirty."

They gone on like this for a while, even after the check is paid. The final question is answered just as a new party comes in, prepared to take their booth.

"Okay, last question: if you could have sex with anyone ever, who would it be?"

"I've become a one marine kind of woman, if you know what mean."

"All right, commander! That's all I need. I'm sure you'll be having a lot of new fans after these get published."

"I only need one in my life, Emily."

"Speaking of which, where is he, anyway?"

"N7 training. While I'm retired, he'll be taking my place on the Normandy, most likely."

"Strange to think that the Normandy will be passed on, but who better than someone you know and love?"

"Exactly."

The other guys are in bustling with excitement when he comes back from the gym for his nightly workout. They're all huddled together with datapads, mouths agape and guffawing, most likely the newest issue of Fornax. When the door slams behind him and they notice him, everything goes silent.

"Whatcha readin'?" James asked, trying to break the ice. The recruits look around, afraid to answer their senior officer (who got the role because he kicked everyone else's butts). With a roll of his eyes, James snatched a datapad from one of the biotics and carries it back into his quarters, seperate from the rest of them.

It sits there for a while as James does his nightly routine before going to bed, but, before taking his shower, he decides to close the blinds and read the datapad.

"COMMANDER SHEPARD," the headline shouted at him obnoxiously. "THE DIRTIEST N7."

The picture displays that same model who looks exactly like Shepard (except for the eyes, they can never get the eyes right). Her back faces the camera, but turned slightly enough that one could see the bulge of her pregnant belly. The model's face is looking at the viewer, complete with a dirty look, but fails to capture that piercing gaze that belongs to his Shepard. Still, he can't help but imagine Jane in the same position, waiting for him with those piercing eyes.

His mouth drops as he stares at it, heart pounding with embarassment. He would deal with the others later, but this was something he never wanted to deal with, especially in public. Shepard was her own person, and could do whatever she wanted, but this... this was almost too much for him.

James' cock, however, thought otherwise. It strained against his pants, leaking precum already. Vega stripped quickly and jumped into the already running shower, turning the heat to full blast. His skin itched as he grabbed his cock and stroked it, leaning against a wall for support.

He'd tried to contain himself the past month, keep himself pure for Jane's sake, but, damn, she had to be a succubus in disguise. Shepard had sent him pictures of herself in erotic positons and vids of herself masturbating to him, ending each message with how much she missed him and couldn't wait, and he quotes, 'for his juicy, fat cock to fill her up again".

Goddamn, that woman was driving him crazy.


	10. Chapter 10

Today, she would officially become a part of the Vega family. James' grandmother insisted on having a traditional Spanish wedding, to which she complied. She even started learning Spanish so she could have conversations without her translator.

Jane stood on the pedestal, eyes closed, arms raised, trying not to move. James' abuela was adding the finishing touches to his mother's wedding dress, which had been bestowed unto her. Both her future grandmother-in-law and her own mother had gotten along greatly and had fussed over the wedding for her, although she did have some say in it herself.

When James' abuela stood back from the dress, Jane could hear her own mother and the other women in the room gasp. "Open your eyes, chica," the old woman whispered.

When her eyes did open, she was stunned. The first thing her eyes caught was her belly, where the fabric had been replaced with a white veil, revealing her final stage of pregnancy to the world. The dress itself was that of a fairy tale, sparkling like diamonds, with a low cut chest and long skirt. It was hiked up to reveal her strong legs and her feet, where she wore glass-like shoes.

What she truly loved about the dress, though, were the words "N7" stitched on to her breast.

"Mrs. Vega..." Jane whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "It's, it's..."

"I know what it is, hija. It's your dress. Now come," she demanded, guiding Jane from the pedestal into a chair that sat in front of a vanity. "We must do your make-up. Sophie will do it, she is absolutely magnífica."

Sophie turned out to be a small asari girl, only 5 in age. She was a dark blue colour, but had no colony markings, so Shepard safely assumed she was from Thessia. The young asari climbed onto her lap, using her belly as leverage, and began to place make up on her face. After a few minutes, Sophie jumped to the floor, red dress billowing behind her.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, another gasp was torn from her throat. "Do you... like it?" Sophie piped up, wringing her hands.

"Sophie, I love it!" Jane cried. Her cheeks and eyes had been painted a fiery red, almost like war paint. Her lips were the same colours as her N7 armour, black on the outside, red on the inside, and white in the middle of it all. "It's wonderful!"

Sophie grinned at the commander before running to her mother's skirt. The asari matron, as she had introduced herself, was the wife of John Vega, James' older brother and man who bore the same name as her own dead brother.

"Come on," Hannah cried, looking at her watch. "The ceremony's about to start! Everyone, in your places!"

Jane Shepard took a deep breath, grinning as the room bustled around her. This would be her final hour as a Shepard, and her first as a Vega.

When she stepped into the room, Shepard wanted nothing more to hide her face even further behind her veil and even tried to hide behind the bouquet of white and red roses. She wasn't one for stage fright, but there was always a time to start. She would've run to the altar, grabbed James, and run back to her private room to be married in private had her mother not squeezed her arm and kept her moving forward.

All of the faces that turned towards her own were gawking. She had invited everyone she had kept in touch with, which basically meant that the church they were in was the size of the Presidium. People of all races sat in different levels, watching her slow movements. Those in on the ground floor were the ones from her crew and their families, although most of them were standing near the altar as bridesmaids and the like. James had chosen his brother to be his best man, while she'd chosen Liara to be hers.

After what felt like a millenia for her, Jane reached the altar and turned towards her future husband. James was in the same tuxedo she'd bought him when he first met his mother, but had his own N7 badge on his breast instead of a rose or other flower. She could tell he was nervous also by the way sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands shook.

They turned to the priest and listened to him give his rehearsed, but heartfelt sermon. Then they said their vows, and the words that would change their entire life for a second time finally came: "You may now kiss the bride."

James grabbed Jane by the hips and pressed her into him, ready to kiss her when they both felt water on their feet. The crowd gasped, murmured, then fell silent.

"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did your water just break?"

"Yeah."


	11. Chapter 11

Jane's curses rang through the entire hospital as the nurses sped her to an open room, doctors chasing after them. Doctor Chakwas, who had attended the ceremony, was directing all the people around them, shouting orders like a true soldier.

James ran along side his newlywed, letting her grip his hand so tightly he felt it going numb. The nurses tried to seperate them, but neither would let go to the point that they were forced to bring him into the operating room.

Even when they prepped her and filled her with drugs, Jane screamed like a powerful but angry goddesss. Soon enough, only Chakwas remained in the room, brushing back Jane's hair from her face. Most of her make-up had been taken off, but those fiery red cheeks remained, untouched by her tears. The room was silent even as doctors and nurses came in to check on his wife and speak with Chakwas.

"James?" came Jane's groggy voice.

"Yeah, Lola?"

"Can you sing me that song?"

"What song?"

"The Sierra Moreno song."

"Cielito lindo?" She nodded.

James began to sing the words, whispering them in her ear. She grew quite as the song progressed, hissing only sometimes in pain. By the end of the song, Jane was ready to give birth to the first child. James was rushed out of the room, despite both of their protests, and forced to watch through a window in a seperate theatre.

He didn't like not being in there, holding her hand through all the pain, but he dealt with it. Jane's friends from the Normandy, their families, and some reporters joined him in the seperate room, watching in awe and crossing their fingers.

By the time thecommander had given birth, passed out from exhaustion, and woken up again, it was noon the next day. The doctors wanted him to see the newborns, but he refused them, wanting to wait for Jane.

When she opened her groggy eyes, she was surrounded by her love ones, smiling down on her. She opened her lips and rasped, "James?"

"Right here, Lola," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "Been here the whole time."

"The babies?" she pondered for a moment, then bolted upright with fear, her heart monitor beeping rapidly. "The babies! Where are my babies?!"

James shushed her, placing a hand on her chest and pushing her back down onto the bed. "The nurses are bringing them right now. I haven't seen them."

As if on cue, two nurses came through the door, holding their cooing children. They handed the smallest to James and the other two to Jane, then one said, "They were fed a while ago, but I would suggest you start breastfeeding them now so they get used to it."

With the help of her husband, Jane began breastfeeding the two in her arms with some difficulty at first. The crowd ooh'd and aw'd, smiles growing wider as they took pictures.

"Have you decided on names yet?" one nurse asked, bringing up her omnitool. "The two you have in your arms, commander, are boys, and the one your husband has in his is a girl."

Jane looked over at James, who nodded with a smile; they had already picked out the names a month before. "This guy," she stated, bouncing the child on her left arm, "is John. The other one is Daniel. The girl is Ashley."

The nurses smiled and typed in the names. "It's official," they said. "Welcome to the world, John, Daniel, and Ashley Vega!"


End file.
